


Wrong Cabin

by MissMickie



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMickie/pseuds/MissMickie
Summary: Charlotte has her card with the cabin number and it’s upside down.She should be going to cabin # 6 instead she thinks it’s # 9Life is too stressful not to be happy all the way to the end
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 34
Kudos: 80





	Wrong Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> No Angst no arguments just a little good feeling all the way to the end

Wrong Cabin

Chapter 1 

Charlotte owns a Boarding and Grooming business for dogs. She worked really hard building her business not taking any time for herself. This year was going to be different. Yes, a vacation. Every Holiday weekend they had all the kennels full of dogs and while they were not open all weekend the dogs still needed to be let out, feed and watered so she worked a multi split shift. After one such busy weekend she told the girls they needed to handle everything because she was taking Sophie and going to a cabin for the week.

She had found a Nature Resort with comfortable cabins, fully stocked with canned and fresh food, frozen steaks, a gas grill outside, pet friendly and away from everyone and everything. The cabins were spaced far enough apart you couldn’t really see who was next door and all of them were scattered around a huge lake which offered activities. Being a Nature Resort no cars were permitted. She made the 1 hour drive to the office where she parked her car, got her luggage and her dog then checked in at the main office. She was given a packet of information and phone numbers to call if she needed anything.  
Peace, quiet and Sophie along with her books. She probably brought more books then clothes. 

The pictures of the cabins were beautiful. Tall trees, a lush forest, the cabins had wrap around decks with a view of the lake. Perfect for the three R’s, reading, resting and relaxing.  
Luggage in hand she took her packet and saw the card with the cabin number. Number 9 and the trail with a sign pointing in the direction she needed to go. 

She and Sophie, a 10 year old chocolate Cocker Spaniel, were probably the last guests to arrive and it was getting late, darkness would be upon her soon so she hurried towards cabin number 9. The clouds were low and heavy in the sky and she knew it was about to rain. She hurried when she saw the cabin, she thought it was unusual for the resort to leave the lights on for her. Stepping on the porch she noticed someone was in there. This person must have the wrong cabin so she knocked on the door. 

Sidney had only been there just over an hour and was settling in, he wasn’t use to doing nothing but feeling he needed some time to get his head clear. This was a good idea. He worked from daylight to dark, lots of weekends and needed a break. 

A most handsome man opened the door saying “Hello,” almost like it was a question. 

“Excuse me sir,” and she looked around to see what she could see inside. 

“I’m afraid you’re in my cabin.”

He was smiling at her, a friendly yet reserved smile, head tilted to one side.

“My God, he is beautiful.” She couldn’t look away.

Sophie liked him right away, jumping on his legs wanting to be petted. 

Bending down, “Hey, who are you?” He rubbed her long ears.

“That’s Sophie and I’m Charlotte Haywood.”

“I’m sorry but I’m sure you are mistaken, Miss

Sidney, always charming and considerate was also away for a week of the three R’s.

“And who might you be ?” she was sure he was in her cabin.

As he extended his hand ,” Sidney Parker.”

The sky broke loose with thunder, lighting and pouring rain.

“Please come in before you get struck by lighting.”

Charlotte is hesitant but he was in her cabin and the storm was getting bad so really she had no choice. Still she stood in the doorway while Sophie was pulling on the leash wanting in.  
.  
“ Let me see your packet ?” 

She hands it over and he looks at hers then compares it to his.  
“Miss Haywood, I’m afraid you needed cabin number 6, see and he turns her card up the other way .”

“I’m so sorry, this is embarrassing to say the least.” 

Sophie didn’t care, she thought the place smelled great.

“ We can’t do anything about it now, it’s dark and the storm is raging, please come in so I can shut the door.”

She stepped all the way in and he shut the door behind her. 

Seeing the fright on her face he knows this has to be scary for her. He has a sister and can imagine if she found herself in a cabin in the woods with a strange man she would be petrified.

“Miss Haywood, I’m sure this is unsettling to you but I can assure you you don’t have to be afraid of me, he said all that with a nod of his head and a nice smile.” 

Sophie is really scared of the storm and just wanted someone to hold her.

“Actually I’m a Park Ranger here.” I’m just taking some time off to enjoy some rest, then he got his billfold and pulled out his identification.

That did make her feel better, she could see he had been watching TV, had books on the coffee table and it looked like he had been looking for something to eat.

“You could call the main office and confirm I’m who I say I am but I’m pretty sure they have gone home by now and the only other number to call is 911 but this isn’t really an emergency.”  
He stepped back and picked up Sophie who thought he was great. She wiggled and he got kisses on his cheek.

Charlotte finally gave him a faint smile then set her luggage down.  
She was surveying the room, it was lovely just like the pictures.

He pulled out a bar stool and asked her to sit then asked what she would like to drink. Opening the fridge he saw the usual, water, juice, soda’s of all kinds and some wine.

“Water would be nice.”

He could not help smiling at her, gosh she was nervous and really adorable. 

“May I call you Charlotte ?” he asked as he handed her the water.

“Sure, do I call you Ranger Parker or Mr or what ?”

“Just Sidney will be fine,” then he sets down across the kitchen bar still holding Sophie who has settled down in his lap. 

The storm was really picking up and there was no longer a picture on the TV so he went over and turned it off. 

“I was just getting ready to find something to eat. Would you join me for soup and a sandwich ?” 

“That’s so kind of you, not sure what I’m going to do.”

“You’re to stay put and in the morning when the storm has passed we’ll find your cabin.” He is still smiling at her, just taking in the site and thinking how lucky he is she can’t read.

Looking at the variety of soup that has been stocked he asked if she liked tomato soup, and she did.  
“Do you prefer it made with milk or water ?” He wanted to fix it like she liked it.

“I usually make it with milk but either way is fine.”

He is still smiling, thinking to himself, no one is going to believe how lucky I am that she misunderstood and found my cabin.

As she moved close to the fire he had going, the way the light shined on her, she looked even more gorgeous. 

She saw the door to the bathroom and excused herself, mainly to steady her nerves. He seemed like a nice guy, very charming and very good looking. Maybe he has a wife. That must be it, he has a wife and I don’t need to be afraid of him. Right, I’ll keep telling that to myself. 

As she came back to her place at the bar Sidney put Sophie down and had the soup warming up then was grilling cheese sandwiches. 

“This is so kind of you, I really appreciate you not kicking me out in the storm. “

He looked around grinning, “no one would kick you out.”

“ Are you married ?” she asked. 

“ No, how about you, married or engaged ?” 

“ No, it’s just Sophie and me,” I work all the time so it’s just us.

“Have you got a girlfriend ?” Charlotte is looking around like someone else might appear. 

“No, I tried that once but it didn’t work so I work all the time too.”

As he was finishing the sandwiches, “Well Then, we got all the formalities out of the way” and they slightly laughed together.  
They had a quiet meal while Sophie had her dog food. They just talked about how bad the storm was. They both checked their phones and had cell service.

“Is there anyone you need to let know where you are and who you're with, maybe you won’t be so nervous.”

“No, I’m fine, really. I just feel stupid reading the cabin number upside down.” 

Of course he isn’t going to touch her but she is adorable and he would really like to get to know her better.

“Do you live around here?” He really wants to know how close they are in case he can ask her out on a date. Don’t get ahead of yourself Parker, he is saying to himself.

“ I live up the road about an hour drive to Mount Pilot. Do you live close to the park ?” 

“ No, I live up that way too. Maybe we know some of the same people.”

They spent the next hour talking about who they knew that the other might know and sure enough they knew some of the same people. 

“I know Mary Parker, owner of a white poodle. She is one of our daycare customers. Do you know her ?”  
.  
“That would be my sister in law and her little Mitzie.”  
Charlotte is starting to relax, she could text Mary and ask about him but say he seemed a gentleman and she's starting to feel sure she doesn’t have anything to worry about.

“Do you know attorney George Babington ?” he asked.

“Yes, I’ve met him a few times, he’s getting married in June to one of my best friends.” “Do you know Esther ?”

“Yes, I’ve met her , in fact I’m going to be the best man at their wedding next Summer.” 

“Really, I’m one of her bridesmaids.” 

“So we would have met next June .” he chuckles. 

“Yes, I’m sure we would have.”

Sidney excused himself and went to the bathroom. Charlotte puts the dishes in the dishwasher, runs soap and water in the sink and cleans the counter top. Just feeling more relaxed now.

Sidney comes out of the bathroom.

”Hey you don’t have to do that.” 

“No problem, it’s the least I could do.”

Sophie is still scared of the storm so she sits and watches.

He puts another log on the fire.  
It’s Autumn, late October and in the daylight you could see the leaves are starting to turn beautiful shades of red and gold. Warm afternoons and cool nights. 

“Come have a seat by the fire,” as he is setting down and Sophie jumps in his lap. 

There are two comfortable chairs on either side of the fireplace with a hassock in the middle. He puts his bare feet up so she sits down, kicks off her shoes and puts her bare feet up too.

He jumps back up asking if she would like a glass of wine then heads for the kitchen. 

“Yes please.”

He got them both a glass of wine, never seems to quit smiling even if just slightly. 

“Thank You,” she smiles at him. “This is really nice.”

“Does Sophie always take to strangers? She seems to really like me.” Sophie is worn out and already asleep in his lap.

“Actually she doesn’t so you must smell good to her,” Charlotte is still smiling at him and trying not to stare.

Noticing the blush running down her neck he is hoping she is not still afraid of him. 

“Looks like you two will need to spend the night,” he tells her pointing to the upstairs bedroom. 

He tells her if she wants a shower she’ll have to use the down stairs bathroom, no shower upstairs. And there is a lock on the door so she’ll feel safe. 

“I will take a shower if you're sure you don’t mind.”

Of course not, I’ll sit here and hold Sophie, good girl is still scared.

Charlotte heads to the bathroom with her suitcase. She showers thinking how strange this is but a shower would help her relax.  
And Sophie is happy with him.  
She puts on her pj’s and robe then makes her appearance, looking shy. 

“I’m so embarrassed, I don’t believe I’ve ever been around someone I don’t know wearing my jp’s.”  
They both think that’s funny. 

Looking around she asks “ Is there an extra blanket?” Sophie and I can sleep on the couch, looks like we would fit.

“No, absolutely not, you two can take the bedroom upstairs, I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
He wants her to know the bedroom door will lock, she is safe.

And she did feel safe. Being a Park Ranger he had to pass a background check, he knows George and Esther, surely he is OK.  
How is it she feels somewhat comfortable around him ?  
She tells him goodnight and thanks him again for dinner, the shower and making her feel welcome.

“My pleasure.” was his only reply but still grinning at her.

Then she and Sophie disappear upstairs, closing the door and locking it just in case.

When she woke the next morning she dressed and brushed her hair to the side and had one big braid. Quietly she opened the door and could smell coffee. As she went down the stairs she saw him at the stove. 

“Good Morning, did you and Sophie sleep well?” 

“Actually we did, thanks so much, I’ve got to take her out.”  
Sophie was a good girl but had to be on the leash outside, if a rabbit or squirrel was around she would be after them.  
They walked around the cabin, it was still a cool morning but the sun was shining through the trees, it was going to be a beautiful day.

Sidney had the coffee ready and was getting ready to fix them some French toast. 

“Nothing fancy he tells her, hope you like French toast .”

“ Sophie wants him to hold her again so he picks her up and tells her a special good morning. 

“Do you have a dog?” Charlotte wants to know.

“No, I love dogs but I’m never home so I didn’t think it would be fair to a dog to have one.” 

“Yes, that’s a good way to think about it.” 

“I have a boarding and grooming business and make my living off people that work then bring their dogs to daycare. They drop them off and pick them up just like they would a child.”

Sidney is smiling at her, puts Sophie down and continues with the French toast. 

“How do you like your coffee? We have sugar and creamer.” 

“A scoop of each please.”

Breakfast is ready and they sit in the same places they sat last night. Sophie has her bowl of dog food. 

“I thought we would go find your cabin this morning , if you want.”

“Yes, surely I can find it on my own, you don’t have to come with me.”

Sidney doesn’t really want to see her leave but he knows she needs to. He is wishing it was still storming then she would have to stay with him. He hasn’t been interested in a woman in a long time but there was something about this one that intrigued him.  
She was different from the women he usually met. Not only was she pretty to look at there was something just sweet about her.  
And he really liked her dog. 

Charlotte carried the bag of Sophie’s food and treats, Sidney took her bag and they left his cabin. It’s beautiful outside and starting to warm a little. The smell in the air was intoxicating even with smoke from the fireplaces. Fresh fine day.

They walked down the path from his cabin then saw the signs pointing to the other cabins and took the one to number 6.  
It was further away than Sidney would have liked, he’s hoping to see her more this week.

“I never asked but how long are you staying here?” 

“Just for the week, and you ? She doesn’t act like she really wants to know.

“Yes, also all week.”

Sidney couldn’t imagine what she had to do all week, he was just going to read, watch TV and pretty much do nothing.  
Sidney suggested maybe they could take one of the boats out later in the week.

“Sure, that sounds like fun.” 

“Here you are,” he steps up on the porch and opens the door with her key. Holding the door open for her and Sophie he steps aside then carries in her bag.

“ This is kind of heavy, what have you got in here ?” he chuckles.

“OH, books, more books than clothes I’m afraid.”

“Sindey, I really want to thank you for being so kind to Sophie and me.”

“I can’t tell you how much I appreciate everything you did for us.” “Hope your back doesn’t hurt from sleeping on the sofa.”

Sidney is fine, nothing is hurting and he was more than glad to help, it was amazing to meet someone like her.

“What if I fix us some dinner this evening as repayment?” 

“That sounds good, what time do you want me here ?”

“Would 6 be okay?”

“Sure, I’ll see you then, oh and let me give you my phone number in case you need anything,” he wants to make sure she is okay.

He takes her phone and puts in his contact information. She thanks him again.

As soon as they are apart she calls Esther and he calls George.

Charlotte explains about getting the wrong cabin number then meeting Sidney, how nice he was and good looking. How she had to spend the night, not with him but in his bed. Not with him in the bed but in the bed. 

Esther says he is a long time friend of George’s and as far as she knows he is a good guy, not anyone to be afraid of. He was engaged a few years ago, it ended up being a hurtful experience so he has been a true bachelor since.

“I’ve invited him to my cabin this evening for dinner.” Just as a thank you for everything he did for us.

“ Us, who is us ?”

“I’ve got Sophie with me.”

“That’s really all I know about him. Hope you two have a nice evening.”

“I hope so too.”

“Got to run, let me know how it goes.” 

Sidney is on the phone with George, also explaining how he met Charlotte. While he isn’t afraid of her he does wonder what kind of person she is. George only knows she is a long time friend of Esther’s, they were roommates in college. She was once engaged but it turned out badly so she just works all the time.

They each settle into their cabins, still thinking of the other.  
Charlotte could call him but really has no reason.  
She’ll just sit on the deck and read. 

Sidney didn’t get her phone number and can’t call her but there wouldn’t be a reason so he just watches football.

Charlotte tries to think what to fix for dinner and decides to thaw a couple of steaks. She knows how to grill.

About 3 in the afternoon she lets Sophie off the leash, she was being a good girl staying on the deck. All of a sudden a squirrel runs across the yard and Sophie is off to find it. Charlotte runs after her calling her name but can’t see where she went. After 30 minutes Charlotte is in a panic and calls Sidney to see if he might help find her. 

“Of course, I’ll be right over.”

Sidney sees Charlotte is in a panic with tears in her eyes.  
Big brown eyes he could get lost in.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find her,” he assures her.

“She has never run off like this, it’s my fault for letting her off the leash.”

Sidney starts out in the thick woods, calling her name and Sophie  
comes running to him.

He picks her up telling her what a good girl she is and carries her back to Charlotte.

Charlotte just can’t thank him enough and puts the leash back on Sophie.

“I’ve got to run an errand , I’ll be back in a bit if that’s okay.” he gives her a sideways grin.

“Yes, we’ll be here.” She could just hug him for finding Sophie so fast but she doesn’t.

Sidney goes to his truck then to the local Sport Shop. He buys Sophie a tracker for her collar and heads back to cabin # 6.

Sophie and Charlotte are sitting on the front deck, Sophie is sleeping and Charlotte is reading when she looks up to see Sidney heading her way. Coming up on the porch he hands her a package.

“What’s this ?”

“Something for Sophie,” he grins.

Charlotte opens the package and is surprised to find the tracker. 

Sidney puts it on the collar then sets up the app on Charlotte’s phone.

“Now, she won’t be getting lost.” 

“Sidney, that is so nice of you, I just don’t know what to say.”  
He takes the chair next to her and she offers him something to drink. They just talk about nothing in particular.

“I hope you won’t misunderstand but I did call Esther and ask about you,” she is embarrassed and shy about telling him. 

“ I hope it wasn’t anything bad.” 

“No, not at all, she did tell me you had a bruising engagement a few years ago.”  
“I hope you don’t think all women are the same.”

“To be honest I called George and asked about you, he tells me you also had a broken engagement.”  
“I hope you don’t think all men are the same.”

They shared a laugh. At the same time they say,” No, not at all.”

The week was spent in the company of each other. Walking in the woods, taking a rowboat out on the lake, sitting on the porch reading each other's books, evenings by the fire.

By the 4th day instead of sitting in separate chairs they sat on the sofa so they could get a little closer. They were to have dinner at Sidney’s cabin and when Charlotte arrived the TV wasn’t on instead he had soft music playing. It was pleasant and relaxing. They had gotten along so well all week and Sidney had it in his mind that maybe a dance would be a good way to start a more meaningful conversation. Sidney didn’t know how he was not going to kiss her. The first time he thought he was in love he didn’t feel like this. No this was different. She was kind, considerate, interesting and every adjective he could think of to describe her looks. 

He served their dinner. They talked and laughed together then he got up and extended his hand asking for a dance. It was a slow song and she loved it. “ Can’t Help Falling In Love.”

Dancing close he pulled her closer she was consumed with the feelings he caused in her. He lightly brushes her neck with his lips. She doesn’t pull away but turns to face him, he leans back to look into her eyes and then his lips make their way to hers.  
The kiss was slow and light at first then she wrapped her arms around his neck and they both breathed in a sigh relief . 

“Charlotte, I’ve got to back up so I don’t over do it and lose control of myself,” he hates to admit that to her.”

The last day at the resort, as they were saying goodbye she reached up to hug him and he hugged her back, a tight hug that squeezed the breath out of her. 

“Charlotte, would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night ?

“Yes, I’d be happy to.” 

For two people who wanted to spend the week alone in the quiet they spent everyday together. All day and all evening. They took turns cooking dinner, he could do as good of a job as she could.

They walked the clifftop paths, took the rowboat out and they talked. Talk about everything, family, politics, food, movies just everything. 

Sophie decided she liked Sidney the best because he would carry her on the long walks. 

It was Saturday morning , they each had one more day at home before heading back to work.

He has her phone number so only needs her address. They agree on a time for him to pick her up. They’ve been together every day but this evening they’ll each be home alone and neither one is liking that idea. 

Charlotte never did read any of the books she took to the cabin, maybe she can start reading now only she can’t concentrate. Her mind keeps going back to him. He is polite, nice, helpful everything any woman would want in a man, not to even mention handsome. She walks around the house, nothing to do, nothing to get her mind off him but she will see him again tomorrow night.  
It’s Saturday afternoon when her doorbell rings. She is not expecting anyone but when she opens the door it’s a delivery of a dozen red roses. The card is simple “Until tomorrow” SP xxx  
No one has ever sent her flowers and she is really befuddled.  
Can’t read anything now, she has to daydream about him.

Sidney, is lost at home alone. There’s football on TV, he trys to watch but he just thinks of her. What’s a guy to do ? If only he had a reason to call her but he will see her tomorrow night so maybe he can wait. He can only imagine what it would be like to be holding her, kissing her, the smell of her, my God she is his everything. 

Somehow they get through the night and the next long day waiting for time to be together again. 

It was 6PM Sunday night when Sidney knocked on her door, the anticipation was palpable. He couldn’t wait to see her again.  
Charlotte had a surprise for him. They weren’t going out; they were going to stay at her house as she had cooked them dinner.  
She opened the door and asked him in.

“ Hi gorgeous.”

“Welcome handsome man.” and she hugged him and he returned that hug with a kiss on her cheek.

“I hope you don’t mind but I cooked so we can stay here for dinner.” I think you told me you like cashew chicken.

As Sophie bounds around the corner to see him they both laughed. 

“She is happy to see me, he says.”

“If you must know I’m really happy to see you too.”

With that statement he puts his arms around her waist and leans in for a real kiss. 

“Wow Sidney, I don’t know what I’m going to do here. I’ve almost lost my mind thinking about you.”

“Have you ?” he says. Just so you know I’m in the same boat as you.”

“Come on then, dinner is ready.”She takes his hand and leads him to the table.

The roses are in a vase on the table. She leans over to smell them.

“ These are beautiful and the first time anyone has ever sent me flowers.” I’m in heaven she smiled. 

“But I thought you were once engaged, so you're telling me he never sent you flowers ?” 

“Nope, not once.” 

“ I knew you would like flowers, you picked every flower you saw when we were on our walks and you deserve beautiful things.” 

They sit at the table, Sophie watching in case something is dropped on the floor. 

No TV on tonight, just some soothing soft music. 

They finish their meal, just light conversation

“Charlotte, I can’t tell you how happy I am that you found my cabin that night and it was storming otherwise we would have to wait till June before we meet each other.” He has a big grin.  
“Do you believe in fate?” He gives her that sideways look raising one eyebrow, his brown eyes shining. 

“Really, I never thought about fate being real or not, but now I think, yes it must be something to believe in.” 

They were meant to meet each other in June but thinking how they meet now it seems real, like it was meant to be . Like it’s their destiny and it’s a comforting idea. Charlotte feels drawn to him, a feeling she doesn’t quite understand, she’s never felt this way before. She had been engaged and now can’t even think why. She certainly didn’t feel like this, deep down in her soul, a feeling of excitement and calmness all the same time. How can someone in a single day change how they feel about another person. She feels like this must be how love feels or to her at least she thinks this must be it.

That night was stormy and at first she was afraid but as he spoke to her, the way he looked at her he calmed her nerves then to spend the whole week with him. He was always so gentle and kind and she didn’t want to give up these feelings. Not now, not ever.

“Sidney, do you think it’s possible to feel a complete connection to someone in only a week ? I feel nervous and calm , I don’t know what’s happening.” 

Sidney has been thinking pretty much the same thing. She’s beautiful, kind and considerate, no one has ever touched his very soul like she has. 

“I know what’s happening, he says and we are going to keep this going. Whatever this is, it's special and I’m not about to let you go.”

He is getting up from his chair, going around to her, she stands so he can wrap his arms around her and they kiss , slow, soft but with so much emotion. He leans back so he can see her eyes and she has a tear starting to form. He holds her tight and thinks why would she cry because he feels good they found each other. 

“Charlotte, I just feel good when I’m with you. I look forward to spending time with you and now that I know you, I feel empty when you’re gone.” 

Charlotte starts to laugh, tears rolling down her cheeks. He is laughing too.

“These are happy tears,” and he kisses them away. 

He helps her clear the dishes away from the table.

“This was excellent cashew chicken,” while he took the last bite.

“ Thank you, I was hoping you would like it.” she can’t help smiling at him. 

“Oh, I think I’ll like anything you do.” 

Sophie had her dog food then wanted Sidney to hold her.  
He leans down to pick her up and takes her to the couch. 

“Charlotte, you know your dog is spoiled? She has already gone to sleep on my lap.” He’s grinning and giving her belly rubs.

“There are 5 ways to know your dog loves you and one is they sleep with you. So Sophie must already love you.” A big smile on her face.

“Oh, I’m not going to touch that,” he admits. 

He’s on the couch, Sophie is sleeping on his lap when Charlotte comes over and moves her then she sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. They just look at each other for what seemed like forever. 

“Feel that ?” Sidney asks.

“Feel what ?” 

“The chemistry between us, I felt it that first night I saw you. All I could think was please let her be single.” and he kissed her again.

It’s getting late and Sidney needs to get going. She is not one of those girls you meet who has a one night stand and it’s over. Nope he’s into her for the long haul. If she had a nickname it would be Treasure Chest. He would like to say those big three words, but this can’t be right, they’ve only just met a week ago.  
He knows he would like to share his world with her, she is always in his thoughts, he’s kind of freaking out here.

“Charlotte, do you have plans for Thanksgiving ?” He knows he wants to take her to meet his family more importantly he wants them to meet her.

“I don’t except for work. I won’t work all day but we will be full of dogs so I’ll have to go in a few times a day. Why ?”

“ I’d like to take you to dinner at my brother and Mary’s.” 

“ I’d like that very much. I know Mary already. Maybe I’ll check with her to see what I can bring.”

“Of course I can’t go a whole week without seeing you.” 

“No you can’t and I can’t go a week without seeing you.”

They are in complete agreement. They can’t keep each other in the holding zone. They need to meet each other’s family, friends and see each other as much as possible .  
They already both know George and Esther and they will be in their wedding in June.  
Weeks go by and they see each other at least a couple of times a week and one calls the other every day. Then finally it’s Thanksgiving. 

They have settled into a comfortable relationship. So far only hugs and kisses with each meeting. Charlotte has never slept with a man, it would be a big decision for her. Sidney can tell it’s not anything she is ready for and he can wait, just be patient. Good things come to those who wait. No hurry, he knows how he feels about her but still it’s only been a few weeks and he doesn’t want to scare her off.  
He picks her up for Thanksgiving dinner, she has a corn casserole, and feels some excitement about meeting his family.  
Tom opens the door just as they are getting out of the car. “Hello, welcome, welcome.” This must be Charlotte, and he is shaking her hand vigorously. Charlotte notices the brothers don’t look anything alike, nothing. As they enter the house younger brother and sister Arthur and Diana make their way to greet her. Sidney makes the introduction but he doesn’t say this is my girlfriend. Come to think of it they have never discussed what “this” is. He knows it’s going to go on forever but maybe he needs Charlotte’s thoughts on the subject. He’ll talk to her after they leave in the afternoon.

Charlotte had been to take care of the dogs they had boarding already twice that morning and would have to go back early afternoon. 

She greeted the adults then the children were shown in to meet, who they were calling the pretty lady. 

Charlotte was the oldest of a large family and had often helped take care of the little ones so she wasn’t uneasy meeting the children. The girls took her hand after they all gave uncle Sidney a hug. 

“Now, now children Mary called out.” Then she gave Charlotte a hug telling her how pleased she was to have her join them.  
Charlotte couldn’t see her family; they were too far away. She would have to take a couple of days off so she would wait till closer to Christmas. 

Mary and Charlotte stayed in the kitchen , Charlotte ready to help. The dinner was almost ready, the table was sat.  
Once at the table Tom gave the blessing and conversation flowed almost as fast as the food.  
Sidney sat next to her then filled her plate. He could reach over under the table and put his hand on her thigh, just a little squeeze of reassurance. 

“So, Tom says, how did you two meet ?”

“Funny story, she tells him.” They took turns telling what they remembered about their first meeting. Charlotte being afraid he might attack her and he said he wanted to attack her but wasn’t sure she would go for it. Everyone thought he was kidding. 

“Sidney, don’t tell them I couldn’t read, please.”

Sidney went into details about Sophie. “Did you know one way to tell if a dog loves you is it sleeps with you.” Everyone just looked at each other then they all had a good laugh.

“Hey, I’m not kidding,'' he says. 

It was a lovely meal and everyone helped with the clean up.

“Charlotte needs to go to work, so we need to go,” Sidney explains and he is going to help her.

Once in the car, he realizes he doesn’t know where her boarding and grooming business is so he has to ask. 

“I thought you had checked up on me,” she tells him.  
No, he missed that part of her life.  
She tells him it’s going to be loud, lots of barking and excited dogs. He doesn’t care he’ll be with her. 

Dogs let out, kennels cleaned, food and water out then dogs back in and she would have to come back one more time in a few hours. 

Once back at her house Sidney decides they need to figure out what THIS is.

“Charlotte, I guess you noticed I didn’t introduce you as my girlfriend.”

“Actually, yes I noticed.”

“I wanted to check with you first, so what do you say ?”  
She steps over and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.

“So what do you think? she wants to know.”

“ I think I need some more of that so I can be sure.”

They kiss again and he decides he is sure she is his girlfriend.

“Charlotte, what am I to do with you?” 

“What do you mean, do with me ?”

“It’s just that I want to hold you, feel you all over and I know you're not ready for any of that and it’s okay I can wait, it’s just difficult .”  
She knows men fall in love faster than women but she already is pretty sure she is in love with him. Every time they are together it’s like the first time they met, the nervousness and excitement of meeting someone new and you feel an instant attraction to them then your heart begins to pound. 

After Charlotte went back to work one more time they sat on the sofa and watched a movie. Sleepless in Seattle. For some reason Sidney had never seen it. They snuggled together, he would kiss her head, neck and lips. Finally he had to do something about how he was feeling so he had to leave. It was late and they had a good day, enjoying each other's company.

“Sidney, I need to go see my family and I’d like for them to meet you, could you go with me ?” 

“Just tell me when and I’ll be ready,” he was smiling.

“A couple of weeks before Christmas maybe leave Saturday morning and come back Sunday.”

“Sounds good, but where will we spend the night ?” he is hoping together. 

“We’ll get a room at the local motel, maybe 2 beds, she is looking like a sad puppy.” 

“Okay, I’m all in.”

Charlotte calls her Mom and tells her she is bringing her boyfriend to meet them, just making sure it’s okay.

“Yes,” her Mom is excited for her because after the broken engagement everyone worried she would always be alone and they would like her settled. 

A week before they were to leave to see Charlotte's family Sidney took her to his house.

While Charlotte had a nice house of her own, Sidney's house was really something. Well kept older 2 story home on the outskirts of town. A beautiful big yard and a swing in a big oak tree.

“Wow, I didn’t know park rangers made this kind of money.”

“They don’t, this used to be the family home and it was left to the 4 of us along with some investments. I eventually bought out the others. I always thought this would be a good place to raise a family.” He has his arms around her, kissing her neck. 

“So, what do you think?” 

“About what? she was almost speechless.?

“Everything. The house, a family, all of it.”

“ I love the house and I’ve always thought I would have a family.”

“Good,'' he says as he wraps her in his arms.

“Charlotte, I love you.” There he has finally said it.

“Sidney, I love you too.” The next kiss lasted a long time.

The next weekend they went Christmas shopping for her family, whiskey for her dad, a silver bracelet for her mom and toys and clothes for her siblings.  
Presents wrapped and they are off on their 2 day trip.  
It’s only a 5 hour drive, they just listen to music, talk and look at the scenery. Once they are there Sidney checks them into a motel. One room 2 beds. 

She calls her mom to say they will be there in a few minutes.  
Lunch was ready, and it was a grand meeting. Seems kids were coming out of the woodwork.

“You didn’t tell me you grew up on a farm.” 

“I did, learned to hunt and shoot as well as my brothers.

The oldest brothers were giving him the once over, trying to decide if he was good enough for their sister. The last guy she had wasn’t and they knew it from the start. 

“My goodness Charlotte, tell me again when you met him.” her Mom seemed happy for her.

“You never said anything about him being a model, he’s just so handsome.”

“Yes, he really is, good inside and out.” 

The men all went out to look over the farm and Sidney understood more about what made Charlotte like she was. They had every kind of animal, Charlotte joined them wanting to show Sidney her old horse. 

It was a comfortable afternoon and in the evening another meal was on the table. 

“We’ll be going now but we’ll be back in the morning for breakfast,” she told her mom. 

When they got to the room, they both laid down on one of the beds , worn out from the day and eating too much. They got the giggles and Sidney rolled over to kiss her.  
“I’ve missed this all day,” he tells her.

“So have I,” she replied.

Charlotte tells him she is going to take a shower and while she isn’t ready for intimacy she does love him. For now that will have to be enough. She showers and puts on her pj’s and realizes it’s the same pair she wore the first night they met. 

Sidney gets his shower and just wears his boxers back out to the bedroom. 

“ Charlotte, if I promise not to do anything you don’t want could we just sleep together? “ I would like to believe you know you can trust me.” Just grinning at her, “we can just spoon if you want.”

“Sidney, I know I can trust you but can we trust me?” 

They crawl into one of the beds, the tv is on and they watch the local news. “Hey, I remember these pajamas,” he chuckles.

They are both tired and sleepy, he holds her against him and she is asleep in no time. He just turns off the tv and light then snuggles up next to her. He kisses the top of her head, moves her hair out of her face and watches her in the darkness of the room.  
He’s in heaven, he loves her so much. 

Charlotte woke up first and slipped out of the bed to use the bathroom, it’s really early so she gets back in the warmth beside him and just watches him sleep.  
Thinking to herself, how long can I hold out ? Is this real ?  
She settled her mind that she did love him and hoped they would spend their lives together.

They made it to breakfast later that morning, her parents seemed to like Sidney , the sisters for sure liked him mostly because he was so handsome. 

The brothers were polite but still checking him out. But if she was happy then they would be too. Christmas gifts were exchanged and by noon it was time to leave. Lots of hugs and goodbyes then they were headed back home. It had been a really good weekend.

“Charlotte, I had the best night's sleep just holding you and knowing I was going to wake up next to you.”

Charlotte just smiles at him but she is thinking how nice it was and maybe they can do it again sometime.

Once they are back at Charlotte's house they decide to order in and just watch movies. 

Now they have to figure out what they will do on Christmas Day then New Year Eve.

Naturally Mary wants them to join for Christmas Day traditional dinner.  
\-----------------------------------------

Christmas turned out to be wonderful family style fun. Seemed the Parker family accepted her into the clan just fine.  
New Years Eve Sidney and Charlotte went out with Esther and Charles to a club. It was a perfect holiday for everyone.  
Valentines several weeks later, another fantastic new tradition.  
Again Esther, Charles, Charlotte and Sidney went out to a nice club for dinner and dancing. The men sent flowers the day before and at dinner the girls got gifts. Esther got a silver bracelet with hearts on it and Charlotte got diamond heart shaped earrings. Both the men got engraved gold money clips. 

March and April were better months. Spring was in the air, trees, scrubs and flowers starting to bloom. Love was in the air too.  
May was busy. Charlotte put together the bacholet party and Sidney took care of the bachelor party.

Finally it was June. The invitations had been sent the last minute dress fittings and checking on the caterers, flowers, the band and the cake. Everything was in order so the bride could relax.  
The day before the wedding the women went to the spa, treat from the groom. The next day was spent getting their nails done and hair appointments. 

“Charlotte, I’m so nervous,” Esther wanted everyone in hearing distance to know.

“No, don’t be nervous, everything is done, nothing to worry about.” Charlotte is trying to calm everyone's nerves.  
“Do you think the men get nervous too?” Esther can’t think they do.  
All they had to do was pickup their tuxedos, shower and get dressed.

When the music started to play and Esther started down the aisle on the arm of her dad, a hush came over the crowd just looking at her.  
She was beautiful in her white wedding dress, Charles couldn’t take his eyes off her. He had perspiration across his forehead, both of them smiling at each other.

But Sidney couldn’t take his eyes off Charlotte. She was gorgeous in her dress of light pink, her tan showing off her perfect completion. 

Finally the vows were said the bride was kissed and it’s done.  
They all went to the banquet room where the band was starting to play. Sidney gave a romantic toast to the newlyweds.

Esther and George had their first dance as husband and wife while everyone watched. 

To the relief of everyone involved It had been the perfect wedding.

Sidney had been holding Charlotte’s hand ever since they left the chapel. 

“May I have this dance?” He was smiling at her like he knew something she didn’t.

“Yes, thank you Mr. Parker.”  
They danced, he kissed her neck and cheek. 

“Enjoying the evening?” He asked 

“Yes sir, very much” and she wrapped her arms around his neck, which caused him to hold her tighter. 

Dinner was served, everyone enjoyed the champagne, they all mingled amongst the crowd. It was the perfect wedding and reception. 

“Charlotte,” he took her by the hand and led her out to the patio.  
Once outside he was able to hold her close and give her a proper kiss then getting down on one knee he held out a diamond ring.

“Charlotte, Will you marry me ?” 

Tears in her eyes,” I thought you would never ask.”

“Yes, Yes I’ll marry you.” 

Standing they kiss each other like never before. Sidney wants her to move into his house, decorate however she likes and have his babies. 

And they lived happily ever after . The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Welcome


End file.
